Possession
by 3BS
Summary: 150 years after Samuel Witwicky’s death, the Autobots find themselves a valuable part of the U.S. Military, but over time they start to question the war and wonder if their loyalty is in the right place. Can one girl make them see? BeeXoc and a few others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I have watched the world fall apart, and yet all I can think about are your eyes."

Gun ships and air crafts flashed across the screen as talk of war and peace plagued the mouths of news anchors across the globe. Each spoke of the mysterious power the U.S. had unleashed over the nations surrounding the Middle East. Most could not understand the force that attacked only during the night and with endless force. They moved over the seas and conquered most every country they wished. Many nations feared for their own country, and it was not long before most of the Middle East and other major Mediterranean countries belonged to the US and became U.S. soil.

The U.N. grew impatient and demanded the U.S. to pull back, but the war on terror over powered even the worlds greatest power, and they could only set back and watch the next 7 years in horror. Millions died in the name of a perfect world, and a peaceful nation.

Rose stood with her arms folded over her chest. Her body pressed against the cool wood frame of her dining room doorway. Her eyes could barely leave the scene before her. The blood and warfare all the ex military agent could think about. It had been almost 7 years since she was forced from the arms, and there was no doubt in her mind that same reason was there before her.

Her eyes left the screen as the images played hard in her thoughts. Memories from the past along with worries for the future flooded her mind, and for the moment she closed her eyes and welcomed the better times.

Flashback

_Captains Log July 13, 2170_

_Today with the help of our robot friends we moved the main wall to the Hoover base expanding the space by almost 40 percent. We'll be able to make more room, and settle our friends comfortably into their much larger dorms. They have been in hiding now for almost 200 years, rising only when we needed them the most_. _Yet, as the world outside grows weary with the breakout of war, I see the restlessness of my companions._

_The question of fighting for the right side remains. Deep within the nation I know lies are being told, and I hear whispers of the unsettling worry that our Robotic-in-Arms department do not share the same concerns as our President. Though I must admit I do not blame them._

_The bombing of the defenseless countries still weigh heavy in their hearts, and I know they don't agree on the outer intentions of our president. I often want to tell them they are not alone, but I would lose my job and never see them again._

_Two hundred years ago they made a promise to our nation to protect us by all means and for years that served their number one, but as old age caught up their companion they promised to defend our country no matter what the cost. In his honor they stay, but is his honor really being preserved?_ _I would not think Samuel would agree to much of the madness that our nation is about to unleash._

_Captain Rosealynn Monroe _

Rose replaced the digital notepad on her cluttered desk as the screen went blank. Long slender fingers filtered through her long strands of honey blond releasing them from the military knot and letting them fall over petite shoulders.

Though the world was dak and most every soul was in their bunk asleep she still felt very crowded. The 25 year old captain took a turn about the room to shut off the many gadgets that littered her dorm. One of the worlds greatest minds spent most of her time repairing bad senors of the new wave laser guns, and any other mindless task her superiors threw at her. Yet like all great women in her time she felt the need to rebel and most of her homework was spent trying her hardest to repair a vocal processor of one of her favorite Autobots.

For 150 years there just wasn't enough time in the day for the Medic to work. From broken canons to detached arms, the younger robots spoken words were not as important. Though he had managed to pick up many phrases from various television and movies it was hard from him to put the words together in complete sentence. He would patch the words together and transmit them through his radio.

Bumblebee was an amazing soldier and by far the one with the most personality. He was the only Autobot who had taken an interest in human subjects, quicky becoming the Earth's largest hockey fan.The thought always brought a smile to her face, as the image of the machine cheering his favorite team on flashed before her features.

End Flashback

Rose quickly snapped from her thoughts as a man she could barely stomach decided to put in his rusted two cents.

"This damn war is worth every penny of my tax money." He chuckled as the death that flashed over the screen tickled him, and she would take a deep breath. Lt. Brian Portman of the U.S. Navy never heard of the giant robotic men, he never moved up enough in rank to warrant such a pleasure. Though often poking fun of his wife for her ideas that something much larger was at risk, he never knew the truth. All he knew was she was a small town girl who at one time in her life felt the need to leave and travel. Her parents would support that idea, for they never believed she joined any kind of military, and do to the severity of her once highest rank she was ordered into a new life, as if burnt out of the database forever, and was thankful she got to even keep her name.

"Those army guys really know how to stick it to the enemy, got new guns I see." He plopped his feet on the sofa's arm kicking back a can of beer. She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the door frame. Wondering how he ever really got into the Navy, for it would not take a rocket scientist to know there was much more going on then many would let on..yet men were dumb and he was their ringleader.

"Brian, do you honestly think that those new toys of theirs could bring down an entire city?"

He turned his clean cut features along with a scowl from his well defined jaw towards her. How she hated him in all his masculinity and vanity. Often she would wonder why in the world out of every man in the nation she picked him. Yet, as he parted his lips to speak the vibrant blue in his eyes shimmered and reminded her of a comfort she had never forgotten; she remembered.

"Think it's one of those robots you cry about in your sleep? Should I tell the Dr. That you are having those crazy fits again?" He jeered while taking another swig of his beer. For years he has tormented her about her wild nightmares swearing it was her lunatics that drove him to drink. He even had her committed once a place that nearly broke her from her sanity. Yet she quickly fought back her fists and returned to the kitchen for dishes waited and that was just one more thing that would set him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter, I swear if you can get through all the heartbreak it will get better I promise! But I have to build characters right? And you want to know where everyone is right?

This is a good friendship moment between Bumblebee and Ironhide and helps build the relationship Rose and Bee used to have. Lets you know what she means to him. So bare with me on this one, they will get better I swear.

Oh! And feedback is more then welcome it gives me the drive to continue. Brit

thanks for reading!

Chapter Two

_Listen as the wind blows_

_Across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning_

_Memories trapped in time_

_The night is my companion_

_And solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here_

_And not be satisfied_

_Sarah McLachlan_

The frozen arctic terrain of Siberia proved an even challenge for the most advanced robotic engineering. Their bodies would normally cripple in the freezing temperature had it not been for the many innovations of the modern age. Small heating coils were belted to their joints activated only when the need was present.

Gun fire and laser energy rained over as the battle Man vs. Machine continued. Futuristic ideas were brought to life as droids of all sizes stood on the front line. Studies and copies of the Autobots brought this new line of weapon, and quickly would gained the upper hand of the fighting team. Though they could not think for themselves this robotic army, but they could be controlled from further away. This left no human man in the front line or in the path of danger. For hours the battled raged but as the threatening sky released it's fury both sides were forced back and the snow drifts would cause a pause in the fight.

The Autobots returned to the fortress of stone; wedged between two mountains a rock like palace was what they called base. Humans and machine alike would use the great stone walls to find time to rest and recuperate. They took turns at the front post to keep an eye on the enemy and protect themselves against a surprise attack, but even with the busy going ons it proved to be a lonely task. Waiting in the dark; Minds would replace the present worry with thoughts of the past. Many memories of their home world, but for Bumblebee something forbidden.

The youngest, though older then the very soil he stood on, let his mind slip into a pair of Autumn colored eyes.-- Eyes that seemed to always know how to burn into his soul. He would let his thoughts pass to the warmth of her skin, and the careless strands of baby fine blond that would fall from her braid. Rose left her impression that's for sure, and he kept her there in his memory like a locket under a uniform. Close to his heart, and protected she remained. He kept her like a rare jewel, storing every inch of her being to his most protected memory. And just as you would a gold incased picture he would remove one of her smiles to get him through the tougher times.

The vast battlefield was silent, as he took the first watch. The Autobot wondered about her well-being as he fought the war within his own interior motors. Would he continue to serve a friend lost so long ago, or fight back the lies he kept telling himself. Lies, of her life and happiness without him. She was married right? It's what humans do when they are happy...right?

Silence fell then over the flat plane before him as all the sound of his comrades and military alike dimmed and faded away. He let his mind free from the battle and just took in his surroundings. Yet over the silent terrain he could hear a voice. A soft gentle plea that has haunted him; breathlessly saying,

"_I need you so.."_

Bumblebee fell to one knee, dimming the lights in his eyes and powering down to preserve energy. His hand closed over his palm and he bowed his head; pressing his temple to his closed fingers. One would think he fell to worship,– a prayer for the future, but his brothers knew better. They knew the free-spirited one had changed, much of him was not right, but not even their leader knew how to handle it or if he really should. He felt isolated from the group, an outcast at times but as an iron hand fell to his shoulder he was quickly reminded how he was not so alone.

Black in color and close to twice Bumblebee's size, Ironhide was known for his brute force and emotionless features. Yet, something was different, and as he knelt before his companion he cast a glace over his shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"I do not need a medic to know something pains you from deep inside." His whispered, like rolling thunder in the distance. His voice a normal pounding like beating drums sounding out war. However, for just a moment there was a greater kindness; a simple gesture often classified as very rare. A kind of once in a lifetime thing..

Bee lit his eyes returning his power to the present, and rose his face from the steel of his hands. For the moment not a single would could he pull. How do you tell another of heart ache when the one asking more then likely has never felt such pain or ever known such emotions.

"It has never healed has it?" A firm hand lifted back the yellow chest plate so tightly bound around the flame that kept them living. A single blue light hovered in an empty cavity barely flickering and was not as bright as it should be. The blue in Bee's eyes paled to a soft yellow the mechanics of his pupils changed to beam words over the blank canvas provided by a mound of snow. The snow sparkled as each letter was written in light. This was her gift, a way for him to reclaim his identity and express himself freely.

"I'm fine, it is nothing to worry about."

The older robot regarded his very headstrong counterpart and spoke.

"Your spark is not what I worry over."

Ironhide stood and took a few steps away from his brother, clasping his much larger hands behind his back. He then squared his feet with his shoulders as he glanced out over the horizon, and continued,

"It is the fact one of these days I'm going to wake up and find you gone." A true concern for the giant, for this was all the family any of them had left. In many ways the only love he would ever know or at least admit to.

Bumblebee was as close to shocked as he could ever get. Ironhide rarely showed his softer side, even to them. He was known to be the rock solid killing machine with little to no remorse for the opposing side. This act left Bee struggling to find words to say, but before he could activate his word processor and try Ironhide turned. His stance was stiff much like the soldier he was, and his chest puffed as he cleared his vocal processor.

"For if it were I," He pressed back his shoulders, lifted his chin, and returned his voice to the canon wielding hardass he was. "I would have been gone years ago." With that he continued into the darkness and returned to his post.

I would like to say I'm sorry one more time for my bad grammer, and to beg you to bare with me while I try and work the whole love thing out, and yes I know robots can't breathe..but wouldn't it be fun if they could? Puts imagination cap back on

Thank for reading and have a great day!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter of story set up, from here on out it's plot plot plot, but there were a lot of unanswered questions, and everyone wanted to know where Optimus was. This chapter is a hard one to get through mostly because I threw it together. I've had a two year old break her nose and while I was panicking I lost my new 500 buck camera on a park bench somewhere. Then I had to sit in the E.R. with her daddy and his perfect little wife for 5 hours. Yeah, it's been a wild one, so bare with me on this one, and I swear chapter 4 is something you are going to truly love.

Much love to all you readers and deep respect for you other single mom's.

Brit

-----------------------------

Chapter Three

"_Morning smiles like the face of a newborn child innocent unknowing Winter's end promises of a long lost friend" Circle_

_Seven years ago..._

"You know I should brand you with a rose and perhaps consider copyrights." Rose spoke as she wiped away the black oil that had stained her porcelain skin. "This is the third time this week, Bumblebee." Her features were exhausted; he ryes red and her flesh pale. Rose was a hard worker, and a devoted tech, but endless nights and days stuck in the same place would do even the bravest soldiers in. Even though she worked in a sea of brilliant faces her wide smile and bright eyes set her apart. Something that also won her the silent affections by one Autobot.

Bumble bee rose up from the large table, giving his arm a good turn, and with a nod of his head signaled it was correct, and continued to run diagnostics. His actions would go unnoticed for Rose was busy documenting the repair, she knew all was well. Her work was next to perfect, and she had perfected it to an art.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you just wanted to an excuse not to train." She turned from the computer her hands rose to release the french braid atop her head. As her hair fell she felt an immediate release of the tension and instantly relaxed. She moved towards the change room, more then ready to get out of the sticky overalls.

The Autobot remained where he stood, and with a hopeful expression he tuned the knobs on his on his radio to remind her of tonight's events.

"_Season finals_..**Tonight at 9..**_Ducks.._vs...Penguins." His way of asking if she remembered.

Rose chuckled from the changing room; leaving the stained jumper and returning in a plain T-shirt and work jeans.

"Bee, you know I'll be there." She placed her hands on her hips and continued to her room. "What else is there for a girl to do on a Saturday night?" She said with a half hearted smile, as she mumbled down the hall. "Who wouldn't want to hang with a few Robots instead of going into town? What is there to do in town?..find a man..? of flesh? Have a normal life? Marriage? What? Me? Nah."

_Present Day_

The weather broke and the skies were clear and crystal. A cloudless horizon blue and crisp still felt red as bodies littered the ground and blood stained the snow. With the sacrifice many men gave, it seemed to be worthless. Families were broken, and torn to only shatter the dreams of returning. Mechanic droids started to pile the bodies as the Autobots gathered lost parts and a few limbs. Yet, even with victory it seems so worthless. It was close to barbaric in many ways. Bodies were piled and dumped in large holes to be burned then filled.

Optimus Prime stood dead center of it all, yet his mind could not help but be elsewhere. The Stoic silence was close to eerie as the world seemed to stand still. It was easy to feel so very small even for one as large as he in a situation as this. He felt himself treading in shallow water, yet his soul flooding in every direction. The very spark in his chest burned for every crying wife and orphaned child that were ghosts now in his mind. He felt numb as if nothing could release him from this dark place, but the burn that was in his chest. The feeling of anger overwhelmed him with the fire of a burning Phoenix on the rise. He knew something needed to change.

Watching his comrades kick around the snow searching for lost parts, he had to regard heir loyalty. For seven years now they stood by his side. Not once asking why, just doing. He would say jump and they would happily oblige. They worked so very hard, and for what? They desired nothing, and now he felt like he was misplacing his own devotion. He carried a lot on his shoulders, balancing the world, and their fates. Yet in the back of his mind he knew something was not right, and wondered what side they were truly on.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice his closest friend standing at his side. Rachet had served him for almost a century, and been a brother to him for longer. He was wise and very skilled in his profession. Opitmus did not know how long the older bot had been there, but judging from the melted ice around his feet, he must have been standing there for a long time.

"Every time we stand in this very spot, no matter what country..." Ratchets's eyes looked out as Bumblebee searched frantically for something in the icy snow. "I can not help but question my very being."

There was a moment of silence before Optimus turned to give his friend a once over and in a very quiet voice returned.

"To question that you question my direction, old friend." He spoke quietly.

Ratchet met the other's eyes.

"Optimus, I have been questioning that for years." He said with a half cocked smile; knowing his friend would not take too hard to the statement. He only meant it with good attentions and in many ways that was how he added his opinion.

Optimus returned his gaze to the field as Bumblebee heated the snow around him in an attempt to ease his search.

"Yet, still you stand at my side?" His arms crossed over his broad chest as Ratchet clasped his behind his back in a solemn soldiers stance.

"My friend, it is where I will stay until my life runs out." He spoke as he extended his leader a piece of fallen armor. It was a shoulder plate, painted in a tacky yellow and scorched around the edges. Optimus moved his digits to brush away the mud and snow. He felt the embossing of something welded underneath, and as he turned the piece over his heart sank. A rose by perfect shape was burnt into steel working. It's craftsmanship hand done, it's artwork fitting to their native home world, but in more elegant lines; a woman's touch. She must have spent hours on it.

Opitimus's eyes fell, and with a nod in Bee's direction, Ratchet gave his leader a squeeze on the shoulder before he turned for the tents. The fearless leader suddenly didn't feel so fearless, and he heaved a heavy sigh moving towards a very frustrated Bumblebee. He knew it was time to sit him down, and work through this.

----------------------

Silently the darkness stirred with untrusting eyes. A digital face watched every movement looking for any sign of treason, betrayal, and weakness. Behind the screens a sinister pair of eyes twisted and mangled watching the Autobots carefully. Poisoned by the idea of peace, an idea that could spark a nation, and also bring it to it's knees. 150 years in the making the war on Terror seemed more a world domination, yet the people were still blind. Every election a new face promised change, and every election a new evil would rise. Like puppets on a string the world was at his fingertips, and with those hands came the Autobots. Blind by their loyalty, they did not see the greater evil. An evil that would win out, reign with an iron fist, and watch the world fall apart.

The world was but a game, and Kings and Queens his pawns. Soon he would have it all and soon he would have the destruction he had wanted so long ago. He felt so vindicated to know the very thing Optimus and his team pledged themselves too was the one thing that would bring them to their knees.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had to redo the story so I had to delete it and replace it, losing everyones reviews! I'm SOO sorry, don't think I did it because I didn't like them. They feed me. I got one tonight (thanks hun) and finally had the drive to post the next chapter. I have the next two wrote, just need to tweek and you are going to LOVE them.

P.s. Baby is ok, no broke bones..just a sore nose and a bright smile. :) ! Enjoy

Chapter 4

_Cast me gently, Into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
The memory of choosing not to fight_

_Answer by Sarah McLachlan_

The sun rose over the pale horizon in the cool crisp autumn air. It's gentle grace a sight of relive as the daylight chased away the night, and with it the lonely shadows. Rose watched the light filter in from unrested eyes as she lay there bare and ashamed. Curled in a ball, dangling close to the edge, she found her prayers of morning finally being filled.

He was never very soft with her; her skin ablaze with his scent, and all she could think about was washing away the feeling. It was act she could barely stomach, yet it was an art to her for she had mastered the ability to drift away in her mind, and when he would press her body into the sheets she would free herself.. She would replace his calced hands with memories of her past, and slip into the fantasy that someday a knight would come to rescue; A knight with well dinted armor, and finished in yellow.

Though he was quick and most of the nights just rolled away, she was thankful for old age. It was taking it's effect on the once great soldier and he would never last very long. Yet some nights she was forced to find a single spot on the wall and use it to keep her sanity, and when the alarm clock would sound she would rise form a slumber that never came.

She rose somehow feeling rested, but it was mostly because she looked forward to his leaving, and

as she moved down the stairs towards the kitchen, the smooth silk of her night gown would brush chills over her flesh. It's cold surface a reminder of solid steel and with that the memory of much kinder hands.

Within a few minutes plates were placed on the table and Brian moved from the staircase. He would be showered and dressed yet still somehow be so disgusting to her, for when he was near she always felt so dirty.

"You know," He would start, "You would think after 7 years you would know I would want my eggs friend not scrambled" He had not been awake 15 minutes before starting in on her; his nose scrunched at the sight of a perfectly cooked meal.

She released a sigh and finished the place setting.

"Dear, I just worry for your health the Dr. wants you to try and cut back on greasy foods." She spoke quietly, though knowing if it were up to her she'd inject bacon grease straight into his veins. She then placed a fork at his side only to have her wrist surrounded by an oversized hand. He jerked her back, causing her to stumble to one knee, and her chin hitting the top of the table.

"I said I wanted fried!" He snarled, his eyes burning into her own with hatred and disgust. This was the sight that haunted her very being, and forced her greatest fears out. She would cry out and in the back of her mind scream for help, but lips never parted. He would never get the pleasure of hearing her cries of weakness.

At that moment their android service moved into the room, his silver hands holding a digital mail package.

"A letter sir, from your cousin." The bot spoke, his stare blank and empty.

Brian released her hand to sit back in his chair waiting for the droid to continue as Rose moved to the stove. The bot's chest opened to expose the image of his oldest cousin, Oliver. Who, had been away from the family for quiet some time, and it did surprise Brian to see his face, but still he would show no interest. .

"_Dearest cousin, I know my face must come to a surprise, really I wonder how I found the time to send this, but I need a favor_."

The man on the other side started as he rubbed a hairless chin, and Rose lifted her gaze to catch sight of the image, and the world around him. For a moment she let her mind slip beyond him as she studied the arctic terrain, and she swore she saw the man's image flicker, but her eyes could not focus that fast. When Brian turned his head to catch her watching she quickly changed the direction of her gaze.

"_I need you to gather your families information, and send it this address_."

A paper slip printed from the droids arm, the address not of a street but to a computer; another change in the futuristic world. Coordinates of a digital address assigned to every home would be the means of communication on paper. Electronic mail forwarded into cyberspace was one more way to make people feel safe.

"_It's a present for my mother, so please don't speak to her about it. I want it to be a surprise, she often longs to hear from you_."

The video ended leaving Brian annoyed, and like he did most everything else shrugged it off and passed it for Rose to do. Though this task was a break from her daily routine she didn't look forward to it. She hated his family, every last one of them; all of them so full of hatred. Yet, something about Oliver made her watch the video over and over. Pausing it in certain places she looked for clues, and anything that looked unnatural.

Deep inside her something sparked, a ray of hope filtered into the cracks as she swore his eyes turned a vibrant blue for only a second. Yet, she knew it to only be the reflection of the sky and suddenly felt very much the fool. Still after all these years she hung on to hope, dangling it on a thread unable to bring herself to release it, but this was too much.

She sank to her knees in a last effort to push away the weakness, and as tears filled her eyes she pressed her face into her hands. She had been so strong for so long, but now she felt so alone and it amazed her even still she had come this far.

Forced into this life, she tried to hold it out Trying so hard to just hang on, and telling herself that the moment was not right. She knew it would soon take her, one way or another it would all be over. This life was an agony she could not bare much longer, and now she felt very much the fool for believing that her knight would come. He probably didn't even remember her, or was so hurt by her disappearance, wouldn't care.

"Would you like to reply ma'am?" The droid buzzed, lifting his hand with the slip attached between fiberoptic fingers. She felt the fool again, here she was a sobbing mess when there were chores to be done.

Raising her eyes, she wiped away the tears and took a deep breath before taking the paper. She wanted to just toss it aside, but as she went about reading it she was caught by his signature stamp. The initials O.P. were embedded into the crest followed by the Latin words: _Optimus, Rector, Primoris., _and how swiftly it spread the warmth of hope washed over her. The spiders of her mind spinning a web to re-thread the prayers, and the will to carry on.

_A few blocks away..._

The movement of the fiberglass body over the road was like a ribbon in the water. It skimming above the surface in a fluid graceful motion. The aerodynamics of the car flawless, and the black of the paint a seamless mirror; reflecting the open sky and drawing in the Sun's rays. This was a man's perfect dream, and Brian so selfishly lived it. He had it all, yet so blindly he knew it would never falter. Yet, in his mind a seed was planted and his ungrateful ways were soon at an end.

Doubt would spread like wildfire in his dull arrogant mind. The morning did not sit right, for it had been years since had seen his cousin, and he knew him not to be so careless. It was not like him to have a bare face, he was known for a thick beard. It was not like him to be so exposed, he was always so secretive. His features were free from behind the mask of hair and his identity open. Oliver, would never do that.

Today, that little seed would move him against the wind and take him in a direction he would rather never tread. So often he would tell Rose he was going to work, and by work he meant spending his afternoon with a whore, but today he placed his plans on hold. Today, he moved down a empty road towards a place very few tread.

The engine purred to a stop before a gated entrance, and the holographic attendant gave him a blank stare.

"I need to speak with Arc, tell him it's Brian, and it's about Rose." The gate jumped just at the mention of her name, it's large arm raising to let the man pass.

Moving in the direction of what seemed to be a factory, he would pass through the holographic cloak; a cleaver disguise fo an entirely different world. This was a military base of the most dangerous sorts, and the busy complex never did anything less then overwhelm Even with his hardened heart he felt the wave of fear. It was a stone castle with the gothic design lost in the pipes and steel. The structure towards up, spiraling into the sky, like a staircase from heaven to hell, it seemed endless. Brian often found himself getting lost in the overwhelming sensation of pure hate and would forget how urgent nature of his mission was.

Towers of smoke billowed from the burning stacks, polluting the sky with a thick haze. Fuel was burnt so carelessly to heat and power the complex, even with the world suffering so badly. Large wooden doors were used to keep out the unwanted. It's pure maple frame like large drums as he knocked, the sound billowing a rumble that was carried itself swiftly down the hall.

As Brian announced his arrival he could not help but feel the pinch of his nerves; his fears getting the best of him. He felt the panic rise to his throat, and the pace of his heart quicken as before him an image poured through the cracks like sand through fingers. Black cloudless smoke poured through the doors. It's shape filling the space before him and choking out the very air deep in his lungs.

This man was what great evil, the poster boy of hatred, and the very essence of nightmares. Each second Brian felt his heart beat harder and the need to run pressed his mind, but when the man finally took shape he could only stand there–frozen in his steps. Solid black eyes bore into Brian's searching for lies and deceit; a trait the man looked for, and a trait Brian was known for.

For a moment Brian forgot why he was there; silenced by the man's deadly appearance. Yet, as he started to speak he watched the man's eyes lips curl into a frown. He told him of Rose's nightmares and the letter from his cousin, and the concern of her views of the war. When he fell silent again he could almost see the wheels turn in the others eyes and a moment passed before the other man rose a deathly cold hand to Brian's shoulder.

"My friend," He said in a whisper that sounded like steam rising, "I fear the time has come to end this charade and you to know the truth of your lovely little wife."

Arc's voice slipped from his lips like smoke-- stale old smoke that moved through your veins like a poison, and as the two men then walked down the long hall the future grew darker. The grieving whisper of murder and treason was one more pawn in the game of life, and a withered scaly hand moved the piece across the board; the rook moved before the king placing him in check.


	5. Chapter 5

A little hint of another pair later on, nothing too serious but they do play a key role in the ending. Sorry I've been so short on updates, don't think I've lost interest. I've just been very busy, potty training my daughter and working. :)

Much love, and be well!

Brit

Chapter 5

_Cause I'm a train wreck  
Waiting to happen  
Waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
A wild fire born of frustration   
Born of the one love._

_Train Wreck_

Seven years ago

"_You think you can force them into fighting your war?_!_ They are not mindless machines, but living beings." Her words were fierce as fire burned in her autumn colored eyes. Long honey locks of the brightest gold fell wildly around her face as she faced a man whose features were like burnt coals. He moved around her then, chasing shadows on the walls in a slow agonizing manner. Slowly he circled her like a lion on it's prey, taking in her form with sunk in eyes._

"_And what, may I ask are you going to do about it?" His voice hissed from his lips. "You think it would be wise to go running to your lover, and his leader, knowing what I hold." He stopped then folding his hands behind his back; the long black robes falling over his palms._

"_You wouldn't dare do it, you need them too much." Her threatening gaze shifted from his features to the door behind him as she heard Bumblebee's footsteps._

"_I do not need all of them," He turned his gaze over his shoulder to sneer in the direction of the exit before turning his dark eyes back towards her. "It would be a terrible loss, and a tragic death would it not?" _

Present Day

The imprisoning sight of the Hoover Dam filled their view and a sense of relief lifted from their chest. It had been months since they had seen their concrete cage, yet as the daylight fell from the sky the sight was welcomed.

One by one they moved from the transport each welcomed by an assembly of men and women alike. Though prohibited from personal interaction, the busy bodies had not the need for words. Their bright smiles and happy faces spoke stanza after stanza of a poem about home and many happy returns.

Optimus would stand by the entrance thanking his fellow companions and doing a sweep of what repairs were needed. This was always a happier time, but as he watched the youngest fall behind a sense of helplessness washed over him. He knew what he had to do, but as the eyes of onlookers suddenly looked worried he dreaded what was to come. Yet like all great leaders of their time, he would toss away the role and step foot into a new part.

Bumblebee fell behind to watch the sun start it's dive into the sandy horizon, and Optimus crossed the distance between them. For a moment the smaller bot didn't even notice him, but as words drifted into his mind the real world came flooding back.

"Let us walk my friend" Optimus's words for once were not an overpowering boom but a voice of reason. "We have much to discus."

Bee was in a sense prepared fo a scolding, he knew his quick temper and short fuse was becoming a threat, but he had to admit he was not prepared for it. In the past months he had managed to piss most everyone off, and sever friendships among the remaining Autobots. They would jeer him, and try to make little jokes, but the burning flames of a bitter heart was not a force to reckoned with, and often would leave his companions with torn limbs.

As the last soldier passed the doors closed and Bumblebee felt the ping of guilt rise up. He realized then from their concerned eyes that perhaps he had gone too far, and how embarrassed Optimus must be. Yet as they stood there alone atop the sandy tower, he felt his body release the tension and relax under the open sky.

The stone wall blended into the horizon causing a seamless transition from umber to gold. The sky was a vivid sight, as endless crimson surrounding a setting sun. The star in all its glory never went out without a show, announcing the orb a diva in it's colorful performance with Prime's silhouette the closing act.

After almost a century, Bee could still be silenced by just the sight. He felt so very small against the backdrop of Optimus's frame, and his heart that was equally as large. The Autobot leader beamed with power and strength, often overshadowing them like a father. Yet, this evening he was different, dread and worry tainted his brow and this only made the smaller bot more uneasy.

"Bumblebee you have served me well," His voice like rolling thunder in the distance, "I knew from the day we met and you pledged your allegiance to the team I had found a great soldier,." He took a deep breath, his metallic lungs pressing the essence of his very life through is body, many ways gathering strength to continue.

"But, the time has come my friend, for me to release you from your duty and allegiance to me."

His words were a shock to the much smaller bot, and the feelings rushed over his expression. He knew he had perhaps disappointed his leader, but he had seen many get away with so much more. He did not deserve this, and as Bee rose his head his vocals cords clanged together like rusted wheels. It had been years since they were last used, and yet he pressed back the agony and pain it was to mutter his plea..

"_No.._." His voice was hard to make out, but as the sound was forced through the painful processor it brought him to his knees.

Optimus rose a hand to silence the younger one.

"Bumblebee, you are an amazing soldier and this is hard for me, but I can not bare to see you suffer any longer." Optimus brought his body to kneel before him, and lifted a hand to his shoulder. Bee felt like a child confused and comforted at the same time, but as Optimus leaned so only he could hear; he closed his eyes.

"You need this brother," He whispered. "Take this time and go gather yourself find the Autobot you once were and let him return,"His hand squeezed his shoulder, " I will not let one more day pass knowing you hurt so badly."

Secretly another whisper was made, yet this one unable to be heard by any human ear. The coordinates of the one who haunted his companion's very being, transmitted in a language close to forgotten among the surviving Cybertrons (is that how you spell that?)

"Perhaps she needs to see you just as much as you do her."

The sky around them faded; the sun tucked away in the black horizon, and as Optimus took his leave Bee's gaze lifted to the heavens. Stars of brightest gold, burned for all to see, yet tonight they were only for him.

Inside the dam.

Screams of air pressured drills and the pounding of steel could drown out an entire cities noise, yet there was one voice that could over power it all.

"I bet he is getting it." Laughed one of the most disputed Autobot to ever step foot on Earth. His arrogance and vanity earned him his name, and he wore It with pride.

For years Hotrod had prodded Bumblebee, taunting him until the robot's anger would explode and canon's were drawn. He thought his partner to be a fool to even think she could return the feelings, and he planted questions in other's mind about the sanity of their little yellow friend.

"You know, Sometimes I wonder what side your on." Ratchet spoke as he turned angry eyes towards the arrogant ass, but as his Canon was being removed by one of the workers he let the sight slip. The tension was high as their human counterparts worked hard to restore and repair their Robotic friends.

"You've no need to question that old friend." He jeered making sure old was emphasized. Cutting line Hotrod placed his Canon on the table where a team waited on Bumblebee. The workers were not surprised, and many of them bit back angry words, but let the Autobot take his place.

"It's ok fellas I won't be long, Bee is gonna need you after he gets his spankin'" He laughed again, and behind him Ironhide rolled his eyes, and turned them towards the Medic.

"I hope he goes easy on him, I'm afraid Bee might lose it. It's hard to deal with a broken heart." Ironhide's voice was quiet in hopes to not be overheard, but hope was hard to come by these days.

"Well he was a fool to think she loved him," Hotrod smirked turning his head towards the pair, yet suddenly a pain shot up his arm and sparks flew from the mechanic's drill; falling around him like stars from the sky. He cried out and pulled away nearly knocking back the one who held the machinery.

Bewildered eyes met vibrant green and in a voice that sounded like chiming bells the tech spoke out,

"She did love him."

Their attention was then turned towards the petite raven haired woman who knew conversation was forbidden in her rank. Her features plain and face splattered with grease yet she still looked so put together, as if born to do this very job. Her small frame seemed unable to even hold her own yet she worked just as hard and never fell behind.

"Did she now?" Hotrod stretched out his arm, joints sounding out with relief from the heavy artillery as his Canon was finally freed. He eyed her carefully knowing she was out of place but still pressing the matter. It was his nature to be so bold, and ever since Rose communication was forbidden. Yet he knew the human female to never really be able to keep her mouth shut. (Well behaved women seldom make history)

"Yes, very much so. No one ever saw it, but it was there." She spoke out knowing that the love they shared was something that gave them all hope. It was what separated Bumblebee from the rest. Proving to them he was more then just a weapon. He had a heart, and a soul; that would perhaps someday change the way their world was going.

A deep chuckle lifted from Hotrod's chest and her cheeks flushed with shame. His face mocked hers quickly poking fun at everything she believed in, and only for a moment breaking her humanity.

"How could that be possible, we are more machine then man. It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! It's not possible, and your stupid for believing it."

"Enough!" Ratchet's voice boomed, and Hotrod grew silent. The older bot narrowed his eyes and stood from his own team of workers. An angry glare quickly pulled his rank, and words were not needed as the medic's eyes spoke for him. He reprimanded the hot headed one with only a single glance; daring him to further insult a human.

Hotrod stood from the table turning his back to his team as he started inward to the facility.

"Well if she would know her place, perhaps I wouldn't have to put her back in it." He waved his hand dismissing them all as he moved down the large walkways leading to their dorms. The room suddenly fell silent as the medic moved where the tech was packing her tools. She felt like running, feeling the fool and full of shame. Her embarrassed features chocked back tears, and the Autobots passed awkward glances, none really knowing how to handle a human female.

The medic moved before her bending to one knee.

""Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind."" Ratchet spoke his Shakespearian quote melting away the icy hold of silence as he leaned forward; face falling before her own. "Am I right?"

He canted his head and lifted a brow in many ways begging her to forgive his friend's rudeness.

"Yes, but Shakespeare did not live in our times, he would not think it possible if his eyes saw what mine have seen" She could not meet his gaze; her eyes still clouded with embarrassment and swallowed with tears. Her cheeks were flushed, but as he rose a large hand to lift her chin she felt the tension release.

"Anything is possible, one would only have to wish and believe hard enough." He whispered lowering his hand and offering her a smile. His own emotions were then mirrored onto her features as she lifted her pale pink lips.

Pressing back a loose strand of her jet black hair she spoke,

"Then perhaps Sir Ratchet, I will just have to keep my fingers crossed for 'the course of true love never does run smooth does it'?" She whispered back in one of her own favorite Shakespearian lines and shortly after gave a polite bow and excused herself. Her light footsteps carried her down the hall and he was taken back with how graceful her actions were for a mechanic.

The medic stood only to cross the distance between him and his chair joints clanking and crying out from old age.

"Leave it to him to never understand the importance of hope in a humans life." Ironhide snarled facing the direction Hotrod had disappeared to, and A large foot gave a good kick to an ottoman made just for the medic, sailing it in Ratchet's direction. The older bot propped his feet up on it and took a deep breath.

"I think she did love him, Just didn't know how to handle it or how it could work." The weapon specialist added, but as their leader moved from the door he stopped.

"Yes, she loved him." The sound of the large iron doors being locked echoed down the halls. All of them realizing he was alone.

"Did you kill him or does he just need a few to cool down?" Ironhide spoke as he followed Optimus to his team.

"No," The leader moved his eyes to catch Ratchet's, " Bumblebee has taken a leave."

His sentence was cut short and eyes darted towards the direction of one of the halls as a uniformed general stood face cloaked in anger.

"For what reason? And by whose Authority?!" The man cried out, his perfectly instep feet moving the work table.

General Hager had never been a pleasant man, but it seemed as the years passed he only got worse. He saw the Autobots as his toys, mindless machines that were only good for one thing. To him they were as well pawns, yet unlike the puppet master he did not have control, and as Optimus parted his lips to speak he was quickly reminded.

"I do not need authority to release a friend, and the reason is his own."

The knight moving before the king.

A/N: The next chapter you are going to love, because it's the one I think we've all been waiting for! Please review and be honest it feeds me..just be kind k?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this came so late! I haven't had the internet and even though I have most of the story finished it's been a whirl wind with potty training! The end is a little rushed, but trust me this is my favorite chapter thus far! (and please excuse the bad grammar I try my hardest

Oh and please review it lets me know you still like it. I get worried ya know?

Chapter 6

_Crouching down inside a deep ravine_

_Those angry cries pass quickly by, he can't be seen_

_So many ways spent hiding in so many undone plans_

_Forgetting what it's like to fight when no one understands_

_Close call there in the shadows _

_There's fear in the dark_

_Out of the Shadows_

Rose moved down the road under the thick canopy of vibrant orange and burnt sienna. The leaves heavily falling and brushing up under the car's path. The trip into town was always pleasant. It seemed Mother Earth always put on her best show between the back roads and the city. The twisting road under her moved through the hills like a snake, as if weaving to only slow her down. It often soothed her to feel so free like flying over the hilltops and down their sides. There was always the moment just as she reached the highest point that she would slow her car until she felt as though she were lost among the clouds looking down upon the world.

There in the passing scenery she let go and prepared herself for the future. It had been weeks since the letter and with no reply she released what hope she had. Yet for the first time she did not feel the pity of her own life wash over her, and for once looked ahead with a more pressing mind. All she could allow now was the promise she made to herself and the unborn child that rest deep inside the protective layers of her body.

Long gone was the worrisome frown and stress lines of her features. She traded them for a mask; the face of a crusader preparing for battle. Her honor now like a mighty samurai patiently waiting to make one last stand. Her weapon a surprise lunch, and a single red rose. The battle; to win back the heart of a man she had hated for so many years. Though the objective was clear to her now, it had taken her mind many days to prepare for what one would call a normal life.

Often when a woman finds out she pregnant, the news spreads through like lightning igniting her to her core, and in a sea of what if's, they package away the doubts, and bury them. Selfish tendencies get locked away and the I's become they, the baby, and us. No longer would she dwell in her regret and pities, but charge ahead a stronger and suddenly more willing woman. It would be the battle of her life, but for once she was prepared.

Brian worked at a car dealership as so many ex military often did. The pace much like that of a strategic war. Selling themselves, and trading; lying and dealing. A job too perfect for one who made that his life goal. Many times his charming smile and bright green eyes would grant him a test drive and If he played his cards right a stop at a different motel. The deal sealed in locking arms and tacky painted lips. Often he would come home smelling of another woman, and Rose wondered what it was they saw in him.

The sky had been threatening rain for some time and as if on cue started once she pulled the car to a stop. The cold autumn rain fell over as she stepped from the car. The drops washing over her in a rushing down pour and she opted to stand still. Letting the rain rush over, she felt it then, and as she tilted her head back the droplets captured her features.

It wasn't until the splashing of footsteps and sudden stop in the rain did she notice him. A total stranger stood next to her sheltering her under a large umbrella. His eyes a perfect pair of dark amber brown and his skin a smooth olive. Dark almost black hair was dusted with grey, and the laugh lines under his eyes deep showing his age. A perfectly trimmed goatee surrounded his lips and outlined his firm jaw, but could never hide his smile.

Victor had one of those smiles that reached his eyes, and brightened his whole being; hers as well. He was one of the very few men she instantly trusted, and as he lead her into the much dryer dealership she laughed along with him as they both looked very much liked drowned rats.

"I'm sorry I should have waited, before I got out of the car," She started, removing her jacket and moving to the coat rack, "but I know Brian eats his lunch soon and I wanted to surprise him.".

V had never met Rose, but her beauty could not be mistaken. She had given Brian something to brag about, and often he would wonder what she ever saw in the man. He could not find words for a moment when she started to wring out her hair, the honey blond outlining her face and bringing out the brightness in her eyes as she looked around.

"Your husband should return soon." V spoke moving behind the counter and breaking his thoughts. He would fumble about searching for anything that could be used as a towel and continued to talk of the weather. Yet as his words were spoke the world suddenly grew so silent. Everything around Rose froze as the sight of one of the displays caught her attention.

She could not control her feet as they moved in time with her pounding heart towards the display. The bright yellow paint the only thing she could concentrate on, and her hand begged for its body. She slid her finger tips over the smooth finish like running it over her own flesh. A knot formed in her stomach and chills chased her spine. She knew this car, knew it like the back of her own hand, yet it still felt like the first time. She pulled the door open and slid into the newly finished interior like sliding onto the lap of her guardian; she felt warm.

"She's a beauty is she not?" He started, "A 2030 Camaro the last of its kind. To be fueled with gasoline that is." He took a breath and rose a brow at her actions. Women loved fast cars, something he learned his first year, but she was different.

"We just got her in for the antique show, and she will cost you a pretty penny." Victor's smile was lost as the phone rang in the distance and he excused himself to answer; her reply lost to him.

"He," She corrected, "It's a he...Bumblebee?" She whispered.

She slid her hands over the surface of the leather wheel. Slowly, fingertips begged to feel it move under her, and her autumn colored eyes searched for any sign of life. She wanted so badly to hear any sound of her friend, but her voice went unanswered and she felt like a fool.

"I need you." was the last thing she would be able to whisper before a large overpowering hand opened the door and pulled her like a rag doll from the seat. Fury fumed from Brian's brow, his features curled into an awkward angry frown.

"What are YOU doing here?!?" He boomed, and pulled her towards the doorway ordering her much like a child to return home and wait for him. She gave one last glance over her shoulder before being forced into the rain, and little did she know her prayers would soon be answered.

The two salesmen were then left alone, and it took everything in Victor's being to not tear the other man apart, and as night fell and they started their close of the shop he tried to calm the man, but often in men anger was something they welcomed; feeding off it like a bat. Though a diplomat by heart, Victor clenched his fists and his entire stance screamed a threat but would go unnoticed. This was neither the time nor place, he would tell himself, and whisper a prayer; it would worry him all night.

* * *

Words though rehearsed for hours went lost as Rose opened the door to greet her husband. His hands were swift around her neck, chocking the breath from her body as panic and fear rushed over her. Tears wailed in her eyes and burned down her cheeks yet still she tried to speak. Trying to cry out in an attempt to protect what could not defend its own. He would kill her, she knew it, she saw it in his eyes and the idea was something she used to welcome, but now as images flashed she wanted one more chance.

Thunder crashed with the flashes of light as the storm brought hell to earth, and his footsteps would go unnoticed. Yet he moved through the forest and his feet fell about the earth in a thunderous applaud as if around him the world cheered his approaching sanctuary. The mighty return of a valiant knight sounded in the storming sky, and this would be the last time Rose would ever fear for her life again.

Her heart pounded as Brian laid into her, but when his actions came to a stop she watched his features grow into surprise and soon fear. Lightning flashed again and again casting the shadow of an unworldly figure across their bodies and onto the wall. Closing the distance between himself and the house Bumblebee started the overture of his masterpiece.

Horns and pipe organs rang out played by the sound of broken glass. Drums presented by Brian's rapid heartbeat as the very roof was pealed back like the flesh by a steel blade. A large mechanic hand grasped around the man's neck lifting him in a slow agonizing manner to meet the Autobot's face in the pouring rain. The overwhelming desire of revenge and hate cast away all reason, and moved him towards his darker side. A deep growling sound rose from his processor filling the man's mind with the images of his past, and the fear of his death. Yet, it wasn't until the rotation of a canon did he start pleading for his life crying like the child he would never meet.

"Bumblebee.." Her voice was no more than a whisper over the competing wind and the rain that fell now into the house pounding against the marble floor. She made her way into the ruble to be at his side. Her palm rising to his knee to calm the giant as the wind whipped her soaked strands of blonde and pressed the red silk of her nightgown against her flesh.

Burning eyes moved to where the touch of her hand met his body, and followed the length of her arm towards awaiting features. Bloody and brushed she scarcely looked like herself, but as her battered lips curled into a smile all the beauty of everything he held dear rushed back, and the man would be tossed like a rag doll into the tree line.

Bumblebee bent to one knee before her opening his arms to receive what for so many years taunted him. His comforting embrace worth more riches then he would ever know. Rose's arms went about his neck, and he cradled her body in one arm as he straightened to stand. The rain slowed to a gentle drizzle signaling the end, and the moon broke free from the shadowing clouds. Both of their eyes closed as flesh and steel held tightly to one another in a world lost.

"I thought I would never see you again," She sighed over the exposed portion of his neck, the world spinning beneath her hidden gaze; tears falling from her eyes. He closed the gap between their features resting his chin against the soft plush part of her cheek. His way of telling her he felt the same.

For a moment all reminded silent until the serenity broke as sirens wailed in the distance, and her eyes shot open to see the white light fill his normal blue.

"We must go," the words cast over the house's siding.

"Let me grab a few things." She motion to the bedroom now granted a new skylight, and he sat her gently inside,

Their attention was lost among the need to hurry and they did not hear the movement or have time to prepare themselves for the round of bullets burying themselves in the Autobot's back. Bee would turn towards the gunman only to watch him fall face forward, the last shot not belonging to him, but to another.

Death came swiftly to the ex military and it was a shame, Victor had hoped he would suffer.

Though he himself hadn't very long before Bumblebee's large frame was upon him like a lion to its prey. Lifting the man into his hand by rounding his ribcage.

"No! Bee! He's good, hurry!" Rose cried out reaching out for the Autobot knowing the police would be there any minute. He let the man fall and returned to her replacing her feet to the ground. She ran to Victor's side and helped him to his feet.

"Quick, get in!" She turned back, and Victor started to ask in what, before the sound of shifting steel rang out into the open sky and the antique car sat before him. A sight he would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Cause I've relied on my illusions_

_To keep me warm at night_

_But I denied in my capacity to love_

_I am willing, to give up this fight_

_Oh, I am willing to give up this fight_

_Dirty Little Secret_

A person could easily be defined by the first step in their private space, be it of body or mind it is unique in every way. The need to surround yourself in familiar and comforting things is what separates human to beast. Yet, here human to machine there was no exception. Their needs were much the same, and interests are scattered like stars across the galaxy. So different in so many ways it was what kept them apart.

Rooms littered with spare parts, and other bits of their design it seemed surreal that they were so different, but it the sea of the same grace it was Ratchet's that always stood out. From floor to ceiling medical journals and literary novels alike made the room's feel more like a library and less like a base. The scent of dusty old pages, bound by well worn leather was his lullaby at night. Each evening countless works were passed between over sized hands, and though he rarely had time for himself he would always make time to complete his reading.

Often struggling to grasp the small books, he would wish if only for a moment to be human, To have hands to hold, and senses to discover; To be able to smell a flower, and feel a caress. It was a desire often short lived, but protected like a rare precious jewel placed upon the highest shelf. Experience was what earned him his reputation, but often he felt inferior to the humans around him, they held so much he knew nothing about.

Lost in his books he would live in that moment and forget the now, and in many ways writing his own novel. The Life and Death of an Autobot, that last chapter titled, "The coming of old age" it would be the greatest adventure he would never know, but already the biggest battle he's had to fight.

Deep inside his chest the burning would start, moving about his body and crippling his stance. For years he let it slip, kept it by the name of old age, and pushed it to the back of his mind. Yet as the attacks grew closer together he started to come to terms, and prepared for what was to come. Though he kept it well concealed, he would often find himself looked over by worried eyes, and though the humans were taught everything he knew, they still had much to learn. Time was growing short, and he could bare it no longer. To admit to himself he needed help was the first step he would take in the walk of life. 'Hold my hand, Lord' he thought to himself, as he pressed back the dorm's door.

At night the halls were empty, graveyard shifts only in certain places, and rarely followed through. A few stagnant guards and the occasional tech would nod in his direction as he moved down the baron walkways. Door after door of closed up spaces seemed endless, a very busy world pulled to a halt with the fall of night. Locked and sealed tight he started to wonder if the overnight staff was asleep, but as he neared the clinic the faints sound of a piano sang out; Beethoven's Andante in F Major, and it invited him in.

A single door spilled light through the cracks breaking only as a figure would pass inside its protected space. His curiosity soon becoming the drive to press back the door and reveal it's kept secret.

Dark raven hair pulled tightly back, moved around her like wisps of smoke. Her petite frame moved across the floor in a perfected art, her body like that of a butterfly lofted about in the breeze. She was still dressed in her mechanic uniform, but Kaylee, the tech from before often found it more appealing to trade her work boots for ivory colored silk slippers that laced up her calves.

With the grace of a swan she danced across the room her feet light and airy moving like willow branches in the breeze, and there was no doubt she was not born into this life. Women who were as educated as she did not choose to lead such a humble existence and the thought only pressed him in further.

The music came to a close after the ascending notes fell like falling snow, and she replaced her feet flat to the surface. Though her back remained to him, something about her stance told him she knew he was there.

"I'm surprised at you M'lord." She spoke her voice showing no sign of the shy girl from before. "I would think you to have better manners." She then cast him a glance over her shoulder before crossing the room.

"Would you have continued, had I made myself known?" He returned as he pressed the door open, his own voice deep like that of distant thunder. Yet as soon as his lips met to seal his words another wave of pain crashed against the shore of his body, and he clasped his chest with the palm of his hand.

"More than likely..." She replied though words softening as she regarded him with distilled eyes. Slipping then from the silk shoes, she made her way barefoot to be at his side. "But you did not come for a recital now did you?"

Kaylee moved to the doorway as he stepped back into the large workspace and with a flip of a switch the room came to life. Computers and medical equipment alike booted and sounded like chirping birds signaling their existence. Worry flashed her brow for a moment as she lead him to one of the largest medical tables.

"I'm fine really just need a recharge is all." He pleaded as she moved to start the diagnostics.

"Well then you will sit through this just fine then, if that is all you need." She smiled from the computer screen pressing keys and flipping switches until very large mechanical arms moved from the station and pressed the Autobot to the table.

Lights moved over him as many machines ran their tests and scanned parts of his body. He was silent for a moment optics watching the mechanical arm move different lights over his body.

"So tell me, where is it a tech like you learned to display yourself like that, or is ballet part of the training?" He tried to make light conversation, but as one of the lights stopped over his chest and traded the pale blue hue for a more bright red, he closed his eyes.

Kaylee used the large arm to pull herself to the tabletop, trailing the workstation behind her.

"My parents were both politicians for the democracy when it was a reality and not a legend. My mother was a great Governor and would have been president." She spoke over her keys, easily able to manage both the conversation and her work. She turned towards the Autobot and small porcelain hands rolled up her sleeves. "We had plenty of money,"

"You speak in past tense I take it they are no longer with us." He spoke softly but forced the words out, as his mind was torn between realities. She stopped her work to turn her head in his direction, eyes casting over his, and lips pursing lightly.

"No, they were killed in a protest when I was a teenager, and the only family I have left is a my brother, and I have not seen him for some time." She then returned her attention to the computer screen finishing the last bit before moving to climb over his body.

"It is a shame to not stay in contact, family is something we Autobots know nothing of, but I read it is a wonderful thing." He raised a hand to ease her onto his chest, her small frame barely anything compared to his oversized stature.

"It is better than to think of it that way, a thing that can not hurt you." Her voice was bitter, and Ratchet could tell they parted on angry paths.

"Besides the last I heard he was a car salesman, and we all know how that goes, "She tapped his chest plates with her foot.

"Open up."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:: Aye yes here it is the end of October and I fall back on my promise of almost having this finished. I'm done with the writing, just need to finish the end and edit. So here is to another chapter, and where we pick up. Bumblebee had just rescued Rose and after they drop Vic off this is what happens. We start with a dark man on a dark night overlooking what used to be Rose and Brian's house.

_Give me release  
witness me  
I am outside  
give me peace _

Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
and I wanted to believe  
that I'd get caught up  
when the rage in me subsides

In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe

News spread quickly to the minds that never slept. Like spiders spinning their webs words slid down their silky strands and into the depths of wickedly twisted ears. Somewhere in the vastly falling night a darkness moved over the sight in disbelief. Things could not work out better had he planned it.

Evil thoughts traveled over the dead body and paper thin lips curled.

"Perfect" He whispered.

The odds were now in his favor, the game close to complete. Bumblebee had gone too far, and now would be tried with murder. This was not a war, this was not enemy territory, and not even their daring leader could prevent the punishment. He had broken a human law, the same laws he swore to protect.

Arc could be rid of the oversized yellow pest that had always been a thorn torn at his side, and as he turned to leave the haunting sight, he closed his eyes and spoke;

"Finally," he hissed, "Finally."

* * *

The moon rest it's weary eyes behind the sheltering arms of the horizon. It's soft glow dimmed as the first light of dawn lit the backs of the trees. The stars fell one by one from the sky; their last twinkle a finale bow before bidding the morning sun to rise. 

The sun burst through the trees illuminating the misty countryside like that of diamonds littered over the grassy meadow, and the first autumn frost crumbled under the wheels of an iron giant. Each step taking them further away from the road, and the feeling was welcome.

Rose's restless eyes found comfort in the changing sky, but the pain of the silence remained. Minds were racing through the evenings events and the fear of the future lingered. Yet, the two could not start a conversation that plagued them both. It was one broken heart, and the other guilty but both were to blame.

Though it had been several years Rose still felt she was with one of her greatest friends. One whom she could tell anything and rely most heavily on. Yet as they pulled from the road and stopped beside a placid lake, she could not bare to break the silence. Her body was exhausted and her mind was numb, and she could tell he was the same. She drifted into the warmth of her mind and into her Autobot's embrace as they nestled into the surrounding countryside.

For the first time in many years she felt complete as if life were a puzzle and he the last piece.

Unwilling to pry her body from his she let him hold her and gave into the over due rest. Rose's body fell with the rhythmic movement of his chest. Her body curled against his and cradled by arms of steel. She slept deeper then she ever imagined she could.

Bumblebee's body mirrored his soul and at that instance all his fears and pain melted away as her scent filled his sensors and he incased her within his embrace. He felt sure with her in his arms the worst was over, because now no matter what happened she was safe, and he would not leave her side.

All the unanswered questions left as the desire to live in the here and now overcame, and as he shut himself into a slumber, his solar panels flaring to recharge, he could swear he heard her mumble his name.

Both dreamed of the days to come as the mid noon sun filtered down through the trees. Hours passed as finally the sun started it's descent into the vibrant horizon.

Rose walked in the forest of her mind twisting and turning with each trail but she quickly found the path home– Opening her eyes to see the outline of his features she was surprised to his see his gaze towards the heavens. He watched the falling daylight so intently and she wondered for a moment if his thoughts were of a place long forgotten; A world he once called home.

" I often wonder if it s still there." He spoke and the sound of moving parts broke the silence that surrounded them.

Her pearly pink lips curled into a smile, as she was always amazed he knew when she was awake.

"Perhaps someday when this mess is behind us, we shall have to go see, yes?" Her voice was just above a whisper and drifted like a song. Each word she spoke was pronounced with such elegance and good form he often wondered if at any moment she would break into a sonnet. Her own gaze met the October horizon and she would join him in the unveiling of night.

As his features fell to meet hers, the hydraulics moaned in the movement. The words were held so tightly he worried his thoughts were going to explode, but as the large bruises under her eyes could get no darker he could not bare it any longer.

"Why did you not contact me sooner? Had I known.." He did not use his projector finding no need for a softly spoken statement.

Rose sat up away from her protective cradle, her body stretching against his steel frame and her long locks of honey blond tumble over one shoulder. She raked her fingers through in an attempt to correct the mess and she searched for the right way to explain her actions.

"I wish it could have been that easy." She replied eyes falling over the calm waters of their lakeside retreat. She pressed away from him standing to break their hold.

Victor had left them here for the day as he tied up a few loose ends. They would meet him at the edge of a city once known for it's glitz and glamour, but for now she could no longer run from conversation she feared would change his feelings towards her.

Rose turned to face her Iron giant catching his hands in hers and he closed his oversized fingers around her own.

"There is a greater evil out there then you have ever known. I've kept him from you for so long, in what I thought was to protect what I held dear.." Her words trailed off into the falling darkness of as she continued her story. The memory coming to life in her mind a day she wished she could forget.

* * *

(Flashback) 

"_Do not pull him along Rose, like a toy let by a string. "An evil man spoke his words cutting into her heart like knife. Arc's withered aged hand rose to caress her cheek and she felt sure her stomach was about to leap form her body._

_"When the sands of her time wash over your beautiful body and age captures your figure. He will be left to stand alone and wonder this world without you. An emptiness that hurt him once.." He whispered against her flesh._

_"End this while you can." He slid her dress sleeve down her shoulder exposing her sunkissed flesh. She whirled in her spot a closed fist inplanting into his gut._

_"Not like this, it would kill him." She growled her lips curling over white teeth as she replaced the silk over her exposed skin._

_The strike did not move him, yet somehow he stood taller and as his lips parted he smiled. The kind of smile that would put fear in every mother's heart._

_"You know that I can kill him...I can kill them all."_

_"You wouldn't, you need them." She dared him, and turned her head over her shoulder as she heard Bumblebee call her name from the other room._

_"I don't need them all." He whispered against her exposed ear and as she turned her head back he was gone. Like a crooked sorcerer she knew to fear him, and knew he would fallow through with his sinister plans._

_Her Autobot opened the door to see her standing there crossed between what was right and wrong, never knowing this would be the last time._

* * *

Bumblebee was silent for a moment now sure how to respond. His chest giving way to a confused and broken heart. All of these years he had tormented himself with the what ifs and the why's, and this was her answer?! 

He could not speak, he could not move, but as the anger filled him he stood and took a few steps away from her.

Tears snapped into Rose's eyes and shame crossed her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you,"

The past years had changed him, hardened him to a killing machine, and tore away what separated him from the rest. He had tuned into the more primitive side and could use this earth to his advantage. Able to feel vibrations from the world around him, he knew their private getaway was about to be invaded.

Alarms sounded in his database as the world underneath him trembled with moving objects in the distance.

"Well, you did."

With his back facing her he turned over his shoulder, blue hues beaming with pain, but quickly hidden by a battle mask that slid out from under the iron armor of his body. As canon's rolled out of the their transformation Rose was about to find out just hard his heart had turned.


End file.
